1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device for a guide cord for a cord-guided covering, such as a roller blind, pleated blind or venetian blind or a combination of such blinds, for an architectural opening, such a vertical or a slanted window (e.g., a roof window). More particularly, this invention relates to a mounting device for a covering that provide adjustability for the distance between parallel running guide cords mounted within a frame of such an architectural opening.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Cord-guided blinds usually include a plurality of guide cords and their ends generally run parallel to one another. Mounting devices for such guide cords are therefore also mounted parallel to each other and a predetermined distance from each other. Two-part mounting devices are generally preferred with a base that is fixed to a wall, window frame or the like and a cooperating holder, to which a cord end is attached. Generally, the cord holders of these mounting devices are easy to attach and detach from their bases.
Such two-part mounting devices are known from GB 871,557 and GB 1,007,045. In these devices, the base (5,9) is an angle bracket, fixed to a wall or window frame and includes a slot (4,14), running laterally inward and perpendicular to the wall or window frame for engaging the cord holder. The cord holder is a steel disk with a central hole for the end of the guide cord and a boss or collar for snapping into a widened area of the slot. The slot contains several widened areas, thus allowing the position of the end of the guide cord to be adjusted relative to a window by moving the holder to a widened area closer or further away from the window. The relative positions of the widened areas are meant to make the angle bracket suitable for different window constructions, to which a covering is to be mounted.
The bases of the mounting devices of GB 871,557 and GB 1,007,045 are intended to be attached to a wall adjacent a window, and the devices allow the lateral distance between the parallel ends of guide cords and the wall to be adjusted. However, the devices do not allow the longitudinal distances between the parallel ends of guide cords to be adjusted. Such longitudinal adjustability would be desirable, so that small mistakes (e.g., from measurement mistakes or improperly drilling a hole in a surface to adhere the base of the mounting device to the surface) can be corrected. If the longitudinal distance between the parallel ends of guide cords of a blind is too wide or too narrow, this can cause extra wear and tear on the blind material and interfere with the proper operation of the blind. Thus, it is desirable to be able to adjust as easily as possible the longitudinal distance between the parallel ends of guide cords.
Yet another drawback of the mounting devices of GB 871,557 and GB 1,007,045 is that they can only hold the end of a single guide cord. In blinds such as pleated blinds, it is often necessary to attach several guide cords ends to a single mounting device.